Ancient Histories
by Mystic Shade
Summary: what happens when serenity realizes her past, and her love resurfaces
1. Default Chapter

Serenity's Love  
  
A/N+disclaimer:  
  
ok...the only reason I'm writing this is cuz I am bored of my summer vacation....  
  
MY SUMMER=REEKS OF COMPLETE SUCKINESS(is that even a word? Phrase made  
partly by Cory B.) so if you want me to write more....REVIEW... and the only character I own is Selina ( I really like that name) my invented serenity's Yami and the only item I own is the Millennium Pendant, the Millennium Manacle was invented by someone else I think...in her fanfic, maybe...tho I forget whom, duh (I have a really short memory span...hehehe).  
  
-note to all the anti-mary-sues  
Look you ppl, serenity is a natural-born mary-sue... and I really don't like to change ppl's personalities... so she STAYS A MARY-SUE...no remedy for that...  
  
you can flame me...(to all you flamers out there: I like critiques as long as they are of good taste and reason)  
  
I ask for help, how old is Serenity? I really dont know... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Past Life pt.1: The News of Life after death  
  
Drums started to beat, for a while that was the only sound, then the priests started to chant.  
"Amon, Amon" they called that name over and over again....suddenly, all sound halted. All eyes in the city plaza was on the Chief Priest, a young teen about 15 or 16, Priest Seth. He stood up, the only feature that the people could see clearly was his stunning sapphire blue eyes. He then started to speak.  
  
"Amon, greatest of all the Gods, grant us, your most loyal subjects a good year filled with happiness. We do not ask for more, a year of happiness to bear in our hearts until our passage to the weighing of our soul."  
  
After these words he sat down. Drums roared and a new speaker stood. By a wave of his hand, silence fell over the crowd. This new speaker was the pharaoh. Pharaoh Yami, greatest of all the pharaohs. He addressed the people and thanked them for the harvest. He then sat down.The dancers were then brought out and it was they who acted out a scene of the glory of Amon.  
  
During all this, a young girl was standing in a corner quietly observing all. She could not have been more than 14. Soft hazel eyes dominated her face, her honey-brown hair dangeled down her back perfectly. She wore a silver manacle on her right arm and a silver pendant on her slender neck. Both of the jewlery pieces were beautifully carved and both had the "eye of power" on it. The girl pulled on the hood on her plain grey cloak and retreated back into the shadows.  
  
As the ceremony came to a close, guards came to the corner where the girl was hidden and grabbed her. She did not struggle while they forced her to go to the great pyramid. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authoress: sorry, couldn't help interruping, what's that eye thing on the millennium items called? I just randomly made up a name...i also have to come up with a better name than the "great pyramid" suggestions anyone? What was Joey, Tea, and Tristan's past life names? O..and if anyone wants to know, I cant remember how to put in the accent mark in Tea's name... Back to the story ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ There were nine other people in the Hall of the Great Pyramid, Pharaoh Yami and Priest Seth were the only ones that the girl could name, but she could tell that the blond with violet eyes, the raven-haired girl, and the cotton haired teens also commanded power, the other person she noticed was her brother.  
  
"What is your name?" a brown haired girl asked  
  
The girl then replied, "Selina", for that was her name  
  
"well, hello Selina," replied the other girl, "my name is Tea"  
  
"Hello Tea," was the cold reply  
  
The conversation then ended. Selina wasn't looking for friends with the unworthy, and she then used her power to show, or rather tell people that. Each character with a millennium item and the Priest heard a voice inside his or her head saying "Greetings, my name is Selina, I have no idea as to why I am here so is anyone willing to tell me?"  
  
The people who heard this message then all turned to look at this girl who intruded their thoughts. Priest Seth looked at her with those piercing blue eyes and said "We were all commanded to come here by the Pharaoh"  
  
At this, Pharaoh Yami stood and said, " Hello all, as you know, I am Pharaoh Yami. You are all here today because you all posess one or two millenium items, and or that you are of need in later years." He paused there for the message to sink in, and before anyone could say anything else, he resumed. "I have been told by an oracle from Isis" here he pointed to the raven-haired girl, "that the future needs us and so all of you will be reincarnated, in the future."  
  
At these words, questions sprang up, but the Pharaoh turned them all down by saying that he had told them all he knew of the topic.  
  
After the room calmed down, Pharaoh Yami then also proclaimed a betrothal of Selina and Marik.  
  
Selina was shocked, she looked around the room and caught the violet eyes of Marik. He walked over calmly and caught her hand. Trembling in confusion Selina and Marik bid their "thanks" to the Pharaoh, and then walked around the room. The Pharaoh then dismissed them all from their inprisonment. Selina watched the sapphire eyes of Priest Seth flash with venom to the Pharaoh and to her and Marik. Clearly, he did not like this union. She then proceeded on to wondering why... 


	2. chappy2

Past Life pt. 2: The Truth of the Oracle  
  
A/N: damn, I cant write in font size 10...ahh..that's better...um i dont own yu-gi-oh, well, at least I dont think I do...but I know I own Selina, the millennium pendant, the story plot, the bad names of invented places, people, and festivals...ect. and yea, this is gonna be a sappy love story between serenity and seto.  
  
um...this is where you should start only reading the bold... GUESS WHAT? I'M AN ELF...LOL. AHHH the TRIPODS ARE COMING RUN(courtesy to Rachel C. & her Reading class)!!!!! Orlando Bloom is soooooooooooooooo coolio! Watch Pirates of the Caribbean! Um..I'm Hyper on Sugr right now...oOo, and IM me at Darkfariegrl or e-mail me at lotrfangrl1012@yahoo.com......o...and if you're anyone I know, beware of the great eight-ball and the evil hacker punk bunny. Call Avro Storm...lol, *cries* he thinks that LotR: the fellowship of the rings sucks...*ponders should I be friends w/ fellowship of the ring movie hater who actually likes the books?*...as you can see I love the lord of the rings tho I appreciate Tolkien's Books more than the movies...  
Illanimus Bunny, (Illan, from Manalapan, I'm too nice to put his last name on..) if you know him tell him that he is evil, conceited and mean. He looks like a blond, much shorter version of Harry Potter and is a smart-ass at math. I think that that is an accurate enough description of him....if you are Sir James of Howel (Jim Hoe) don't critisize me! Or i'll get back at you...MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAHAA.. o and sorry Mrs. Wellington... I was just too lazy to write out the numbers for proper grammer (to you ppl reading this... this is how I get when i'm hyper off sugar... u prolly don't know the ppl i've been talking about...)  
  
um..ok now..on w/the story...and dont forget...this is my last chapter until I get to the 20 (yea I know, very ambitious) review mark ( all nice reviews of course) so tell people to review....  
  
um..where was I? *All characters HUGE anime falls*lol ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Selina stared about her in shock. The Pharaoh was wrong in promising her to Marik... what had she done to trigger this? Wasn't the Pharaoh her brother's best friend?...so why did he do it??? Did he know something that she didn't know?  
  
All of these questions rushed through her head as she walked to her house  
  
Then, out of nowhere, a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the shadows. A voice wispered in her ear "I'm not here to hurt you... I need to tell you the truth about the oracle.."  
  
At these words Selina's curiosity was roused and she followed this mysterious stranger into the darkness...  
  
15 minuts later, the stranger stopped and a torch was lit. It revealed him and Selina to be in a room with just 2 chairs and a table. "Sit down," he beckoned and Selina accepted. The stranger then took off his hood, and it revealed him to be no other than Priest Seth. "Listen," he said, "The Pharaoh is wrong about promising your hand in marriage to Marik... he only did so out of fear that Marik would turn against him..."  
  
"Why though?" was the answering reply  
  
"There was more to the oracle than Pharaoh Yami revealed," at this Priest Seth stood " I've consulted Isis myself and she told me more. She prophesized that 5000 years later, we shall be confronted by a great evil, and that we are the only ones who can stop it"  
  
He then walked out of the room and Selina followed...  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*later*~~*~~*~~*  
  
It was near dusk when the bullets came. One by one residents fell, blood streaming from their wounds. The intruders took no notice of who they killed, men, women, children, all they wanted was blood to be spilled. They went in the homes and shot them all.  
  
Selina ran along with her neighbors, trying to get away from the mob. As she watched people die, her mind was filled with their pain, being an empath was no easy thing. A soldier saw her, took aim, and fired. The bullet followed her."This is the End" she thought as it hit her, a spasm of pain shot through her. Darkness Creeped into her vision and she saw no more..... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authoress: Oh No! Is she dead? Find out in the next chapter. Sorry for the shortness...  
  
Damn. Selina's character is turning out to be so weak...help me you readers... double damn: I cant come up w/ good titles anymore waaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
REMEMBER 20 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE (though I'm gonna keep writing chapters but not post them) 


	3. chappy3

Chapter Three: Awakening  
  
A/N: Art class w/ meanie (courtesy to Terry) teacher today, shez making me draw Yellow cows...ahhhhhhh!! Y should I have to draw Yellow cows when Kevin's drawing fruit? Writing this at 6 am in the morning...falling asleeeeeeeeeep......MUS T S TA Y A WAK E!!!! !  
  
oK, I this is where I start inventing... according to MY StoRY. Serenity was adopted...ok It goes well with my plot? And she was in the same orphanage as The Hottie, Seto Kaiba... ok? I forget his ReAL parents' last name so I will (oops, shall) avoid discussing them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She stirred, her Hazel eyes fluttered open and she looked around. An unfamiliar surrounding greeted her. She looked around, a nurse was near by and she asked her, "Where am I?"  
  
The nurse turned, and replied, "you are at the St. Anne's hospital for treatment" The girl then asked a simple "why"  
  
"You have suffered a bullet wound, and your parents are no where to be found. If we are unable to locate your parents, then you'll just have to simply stay at the orphanage."  
  
"But who am I?"  
  
A gasp greeted that question. And The nurse then said that she'd find a suitable name to call her.15 minutes later, the girl was renamed Serenity.  
  
After two weeks, the wound healed and Serenity got ready for her trip to the orphanage. As she was leaving, the nurse gave her a pendant and a manacle both exquisitely carved. Both had an eye in its center. The nurse then said that these were Serenity's only belongings. She then waved good bye to the girl as Serenity's cab drove off.  
  
At the Orphanage, things were not looking so good for Serenity. She had to wear old clothes of older children and she was not very social. Her time was spent in sketching the scenes around her, and observing the engravings on her manacle and pendant.. She was completly alone at the orphanage... that is, until she found a friend....  
  
Seto was his name, he was not like other children. He did not play with the toys boys at his age usually played with. He was exceedingly precocious. His time was spent on reading books and designing his own PC. There was no doubt that he was a young genius. The only person he reguarly spent time with was his brother, Mokuba, who was no more than a toddler.  
  
It was at the Christmas Party when the two met. The partying was about to begin and Serenity was despratly trying to avoid the gaggle of girls who had tormented her so long. She looked around and saw an inconspicuous table in the corner where a solitary boy sat. She knew that those blue eyes had seen her. She walked over and said "Hello, my name is Serenity, who are you?"  
  
Through the corner of his eye, he saw her come to his table. He decided to ignore her and get back to his reading when his book was rudely closed by the girl, Serenity. "Why did you close my book?" he asked, annoyed  
  
"I asked you a question, haven't you heard of manners?" retorted Serenity  
  
"If I tell you, will you stop talking to me?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Fine, my name is Seto and that," he paused and pointed at a raven haired toddler, "is my brother Mokuba"  
  
"well, nice to meet you"  
  
That was their first meeting, but others soon followed until both decided to call an end to their sotitary attitudes in order to be a little less than friendly acquaintances. But this little entente was ruined when a Mrs. Wheeler adopted Serenity.  
  
Mrs. Wheeler also had another child, a blond-haired boy named Joey, who soon became Serenity's customary companion. Joey was Serenity's new older brother, and he who soon replaced Seto in Serenity's mind.... but happiness soon came to an end, when Mrs. Wheeler and Mr. Wheeler got a divorce. Serenity and Joey were then taken apart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress: I am sorry about this interrption... but just a reminder: REVIEW!!!!! Or NO UPDATE!!!!!! Um...oh yea, from here on, it goes to Battle City. You do not know how relieved I felt as this chapter came to a close. Damn, I got dance today at 7 so g2g now. Cya later readers. 


	4. an

Author's note: I want reviews!!!! And I'm currently quite busy, so I wont bother to write any chapters if I don't get reviews. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4: Shadow of the Past  
  
Authoress: AND I'm back!!! O, if you want to read a reaaaaaalllly good fanfic, go read Natha Daged Dhaer: They Are All Going To Die! By legolaslover2003. Its so touching...i nearly cried...poor legolas..... Pirates of the Caribbean Rules!!! (Only 2nd to LotR) *drools at pics of Orlando Bloom (as Will Turner) and Johnny Depp (as Captain John Sparrow)* Quote from "friend" bout my infatuation with Johnny Depp: "he's old enough to be your dad" (isn't she nice?) I was having an argument w/ my evil hacker punk bunny friend: Is Serenity's hair Red??? (Me: It's golden-brown dammit!)(evil hacker punk bunny: No it's not! Can't you see the red tint?) so will all readers please IM me at Darkfariegrl and share your opinion of the matter. Status: I'm sick and delirious. So sry if this chapter sucks ass wow, sorry to LotR fans for stealing this title. Wait.I am an LotR fan! I don't feel like fixing the capitilazation errors and.I think this AN is turning out to be longer than the actual fanfic  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was clear evening when Serenity next met Joey. He was 15 and she was 13. She had come to Battle city to see her brother after her eye operation, but got there just in time to see Joey, try to take, then save, the life of a short muti-haired boy. Then, without hesitating, Serenity jumped into the water and saved her brother from drowning.  
  
After she unlocked the chain holding Joey captive, the two siblings floated up and broke free of the water's hold sputtering.  
  
A conversation then followed, and Serenity noticed that the only person who remained silent was a boy, about the same age as Joey, who stood apart from the group with a younger boy. He turned, and the first thing that Serenity noticed was his eyes, those cold, intense, brilliant sapphiere eyes. There was only one person in the world who had them.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
The boy turned to face her. "What do you want?"  
  
"don't you remember me?"  
  
"no I don't remember you"  
  
now, she was sure that this teen was her long forgotten friend. He was the only person who was this arrogant. "I'm serenity, we went to the same orphanage"  
  
At these words, Seto's eyes flickered in recognition. "Serenity?" his words were filled with wonder.  
  
Now, Joey interrpted "wait a minute, Serenity, are ya saying that you know Kaiba?"  
  
"yes, he was my best friend!"  
  
At those words, Tristan turned and looked at Kaiba jealously and he said, "Now, we've all had a long day, let's go home and rest" The others agreed and that was as far as the conversation went until Seto Kaiba surprisingly offered Serenity and Joey a ride on his helicopter. But Joey turned it down and they parted and went on their separate directions to where they called home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Wheeler Household~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tears were breaking out in the Wheeler home. The family was finally reunited again for the first time in a period of 10 years. It was decided that Serenity could spend the rest of the Battle-City Competition time span with Joey. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Serenity was going through all of this, Seto Kaiba sat in his helicopter, contemplating on what to do. Serenity had been a friend, probably his only one.he could just pretend that he had never met her and.and it would be over with. Yet she had been one of his few friends.companions and it would be quite awkward to rely on pretense to end their friendship. How would he act the next time he saw her? A deeper recognition of Serenity awakened inside him.before the orphanage.before.in a time he should not remember. "Ahh," he scowled, "What has Ishizu done to me?" 


End file.
